I Can't Live Without You
by therealgossipgirl
Summary: When Rachel is told she has to move, Finn comes up with a deal she can't refuse, meaning she gets to stay. Story of their life during and after Glee, and all of the events in between. Sorry- I'm terrible at summaries! It's better than it sounds!
1. Announcement

She ran to her room, tears cascading down her face. The prospect of leaving him was unbearable. She needed him with her at this point in time- to feel his arms wrapped around her petite body. In a simple text message, she just said "please come round- I need you!"

As he read it, he knew something was wrong- there was no kiss at the end and it was way past 10:30, so she would usually be asleep. It must have been something important to throw her off her predictable schedule that would lead her to stardom. He ran out of his house, just telling his mum where he was going before he jumped into his truck and drove the familiar route to her house. He knocked impatiently on the door, to be welcomed by her father.

"Ahh, Finn, I thought I would be seeing you tonight. I'm guessing your here for Rachel- she's up I'm her room"

"Thank you Sir" He said as he strode past him and up the stairs to her room. Things were still awkward between him and her parents since they had caught him and Rachel in bed together a few week ago. He pushed that to the back of his mind though, as he entered her strawberry shortcake inspired room (all of the pink kind of freaked him out!). She was curled up in a ball on her bed, sobbing loudly. He recognised that she didn't want to talk about whatever had made her become like this, so he climbed onto the bed and wrapped her up in his muscular arms, consoling her purely with his presence.

It seemed like hours before the tears and hiccups subsided and she fell asleep, still protected by his body and warmth. He looked at her sleeping form, kissed her lightly on the forehead and fell asleep alongside her.

Rachel woke up the following morning, entangled by her boyfriends arms, and was glad that he was still here. As she slowly tried to free herself, she wondered what she had done to deserve him. It was at this point that she realised that he had the right to know. It affected him as much as it did her! So she waited beside him, staring at his perfect body, and the way he was so calm.

"Good morning babe"She smiled as he sat up, still half asleep.

"Good morning- thanks for staying with me last night. I really appreciate it"

"Don't worry about it. You know I'd do anything for you."Rachel truly loved him, and was dreading a future without him. A future her father's had brought upon her. She knew all of her feelings of devotion were reciprocated. Like her, he would be heart-broken with the news. She took a deep breath before revealing why she was so upset.

"Finn, I love you with all of my heart, and I hate to see you miserable, but I really need to tell you something. And though it may bring about hurt emotions, I am going to have to deal with it. You need to know."

"What is it Rach," His face was etched with confusion and worry, so after another deep breath, she continued.

"We're moving!"


	2. Permission

He stood outside, letting the heavy rain soak through his clothes, hoping it would also seep into his head and clear all of his memory. Why him? Why was his girlfriend- the love of his life- being taken away? He came out here to get away from it all and to escape the reality of life. The rain disguised his tears, and he revelled in the peace and tranquility of the street. He became lost in it, so didn't notice the figure coming up behind him.

"Finn, you've been out here for an hour now- please come home?"

"Mum, I know it may seem like I'm being over-dramatic, but I'm not when I say that I can't live without her."

"I know dear." Carole had seen her sons relationship blossom. From the point when all he talked about was this stunning girl at school, to the point when he asked for her to take him shopping to help pick out a suit for their first date. When Carole finally got to meet the famous Rachel Berry, she could see why her son loved her; she was polite, kind, beautiful. They never took their eyes of one another, and were constantly holding hands. When in their presence, everyone felt like they were intruders, looking in a personal moment.

"What am I going to do?"

"You have to ask yourself whether you want to be with her forever and whether you can maintain a long-distance relationship"

"I don't want to be away from her. I want to be able to see her every day, and speak to her whenever I want to. You can't do this in a long distance relationship. You start by calling each other everyday, but soon the amount of time drops and you don't seem to ring each other as much. I don't want that to happen. I want to be with her forever."And that's when something clicked.

"I want to be with her forever" He repeated, as if to himself. They had been together for over a year, and spent every second together. Why wait for the future, when you don't have too- when you know exactly what you want."Mum, I'm going to Rachel's okay"

"OK sweetheart. I know you'll do the right thing" She smiled, coming to the conclusion that her son was finally growing up. It was obvious that he had matured under the influence of Rachel.

He ran over his speech in his head as he arrived at her house. Yet again, her father opened the door.

"Rachel's in her room."

"Actually Sir, I wanted to talk to you and your husband."He seemed genuinely surprised by the request, but agreed nonetheless. He led a nervous looking Finn into the living room and gestured for him to sit down. Rachel's other father put his book and looked over at the boy sitting on the sofa opposite him.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak to us about Finn"

"Look, I love Rachel and I always will. I know she is your daughter and you love her too, and I'm sure you will do whatever it takes for her to be happy. Please consider that when I ask you what I am about to." Her father's had a feeling where this was going. Watching this young man declare his affection for their baby, they knew that she was growing up. Finn didn't need to ask for their permission, it was her decision, and they already knew the answer.


	3. The Big Question

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but my life has been so hectic due to exams and the like. I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

They sat on the stage in the auditorium, surrounded by cushions and a picnic. Finn had made sure it looked exactly like the time when they shared their first kiss.

"Finn, this is amazing. I can't believe you did this." Rachel exclaimed as she leaned up to peck his cheek.

They had been on millions of dates, but Finn wanted to make this one special. It had been a week since his talk with Rachel's fathers, and it had been one of the busiest, most stressful weeks of his life. He patted the small velvet box in his pocket and knew this was the right moment.

"Rach, I brought you here tonight for a reason. I don't want you to leave me. I don't think I would be able to survive." Rachel stayed silent, knowing that Finn wasn't finished. "Now, I've been thinking for a while now, and I have come up with a solution. You wouldn't have to leave if you didn't want to."

Finn knelt up from his position on the picnic blanket, and reached into the pocket of his pin-striped suit. Rachel gasped, realising what was going on. He looked straight into the chestnut eyes which always made him melt, and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for quite some time.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me? I promise to love you forever and will always keep you safe no matter what. I will protect you from harm and stand by you until the day I die. We don't have to get married right away, this ring is just a symbol of our love. A symbol that we are committed to one another..."Finn began to ramble and was getting more emotional by the second. She returned his gaze, which had never left her eyes, and saw love and adoration. Rachel knew that the same feelings were reflected in hers. He was still talking, trying to convince her that they belonged to one another, but she didn't need convincing. Leaning over to him, she kissed him with such passion that he was momentarily stunned.

"Is that a yes?" He face lit up with his crooked smile that she found adorable.

"It has been a yes since the moment I met you Finn" She kissed him again. The way their bodies connected made it seem like they were made for each other. And that when they were together, both felt like they at home, being both comforted and protected by the other.


End file.
